dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Which Way to Papaya Island?
! |Rōmaji title = Isoge Gokū! Tenka'ichi Budōkai |Literal title = Hurry, Goku! The Tenka'ichi Budōkai |Series = DB |Number = 83 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 14, 1987 |English Airdate = December 4, 2002 |Previous = The Rampage of InoShikaCho |Next = Rivals and Arrivals }} ! |''Isoge Gokū! Tenka'ichi Budōkai''|lit. "Hurry, Goku! The Tenka'ichi Budōkai "}} is the fifteenth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the eighty-third episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 14, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 4, 2002. Summary Three years have passed, and it is the day before the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku sees three guys beating someone up in Fukurou Forest, so he steps in and fights them off. After they run away, and the guy he saved, Konkichi, the one being beaten, is very thankful towards Goku. Konkichi takes Goku to the Yahhoy airport, so that he can fly to Papaya Island, the site of the tournament. However Goku has no money for the plane tickets and needs 30,000 for both himself and Konkichi. They go to a carnival in the nearby town to win some money off some of the games. Goku plays a game of High Striker, not even using the hammer, Goku easily breaks beats the rigged game and wins enough money for his tickets as they plan to head back to the airport. Goku sees Fortuneteller Baba and Ghost Usher, so he stops to talk. Konkichi runs off when it appears Baba is suspicious of him and his intentions, but is caught by the same guys as before. Meanwhile at Kame House, Master Roshi and everyone else are dressed ready to leave and begin their journey to Papaya Island while they discuss their excitement for the upcoming Tournament. Konkichi is forced to rob a bank, but he gets caught having been framed. Konkichi admits to Goku that he was a criminal but he wants to change, he apologizes to Goku who forgives him. Baba tells Goku where the three men went so he takes off after them. He catches them and brings them to jail, helping Konkichi out of his tight situation but ends up misses his flight in the process. Instead Goku decides to swim to Papaya Island after saying goodbye to Konkichi who goes to return to school with a desire to become a teacher. Major Events *Goku saves Konkichi's life from a trio of hooligans. *Goku and Konkichi attempt to earn money for two plane tickets to Papaya Island. *Goku stops the Hooligans and saves Konkichi from going to jail. *Goku begins his swim to Papaya Island. Battles *Goku vs. Hooligans *Goku vs. Hooligans Appearances Characters Locations *Fukurou Forest *Yahhoy *Kame House Objects *Power Pole *Crystal Ball *Gun *Car *Zeni Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The boy who lost his balloon bears a resemblance to Shinseki from "Goku's Traffic Safety". *This is the last episode where Goku wears Shu's outfit, in which he first used it following his Turtle School Uniform getting destroyed in "Pilaf's Tactics". *The boar thug bears a resemblance to one of Hasky's Followers, who tried to rob Goku during his trip to West City. *The man whose head Goku stood on to find his friends at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in "Smells Like Trouble" can be seen behind the latter when he reaffirms to Konkichi about his plan to run to Papaya Island. *The security guard who Konkichi gives the tickets to resembles the police officer who helped Goku to find the Capsule Corporation. *In the English dub, Pure Launch says that she doesn't want to go to the tournament because of the city air being bad for her sinuses. In the Japanese version, it was her skin she was concerned about. *Konkichi's aspirations to be a teacher are only in the English dub. *The officer who arrests Konkichi is voiced by Phillip Wilburn in a similar manner to his portrayal as Koichi Zenigata in Lupin III. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 83 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 83 (BD) pt-br:Rápido Goku! O Torneio de Artes Marciais está chegando fr:Dragon Ball épisode 083 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball